pddfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vault
The Vault is an ancient underground structure built by the Vanguard many years ago. The Vault is so ancient, that no one knows even the approximate age of the Vault (except perhaps for the servant who witnessed ''the event, ''or the Worm that Walks that inhabits The Vault), and few know that it even exists. The Vanguard built this tomb-like structure deep, deep underground in order to keep safe five of the most powerful items. The Vault was set up so that it would be very difficult to get to the Safe Room containing the Items. Any adventurer would have to face several challenges, and have several Items in their possession to obtain any of The Vault's Items. Entering The Vault To enter the vault one must have The Key, and somehow ascertain what the door looks like in the entrance room of The Vault. This door in the entrance room is without a key hole and if opened from the inside leads to nothing but a brick wall (preventing the door's use as an exit). At the opposite end of the room is a large wall made of an unknown metal-like material with no ordinary means of getting past. In this room, is the Worm that Walks. His goal is to warn and deter any adventurer from going forward. If he is unable to deter them, he will try to at least dissuade the adventurer from using any of the items that allow time-travel or resurrection in an attempt to mitigate the most sever consequences of using the Items contained in The Vault. An adventurer would have to use the Scissors to twist the wall made of the mystery substance open leading to another door. This door opens up into the Plant Room. Plant Room This large room has a floor filled with undergrowth that grabs at the feet of those who step on it, with a large plant in the middle. There is a switch hidden among the plants, which when activated cause the ceiling to slowly fall to the floor. Since the plants do not move unless disturbed, the switch is only activated after adventures have entered the room. In the center of each wall is another door, making for 4 identical looking doors. The door on either side of the entrance are mimics, while the door across from the entrance is the door leading further into The Vault. While not necessary the Comb of Time-Stop is helpful in this room. Labyrinth Room A misty room, filled with twisting pathways making for a giant labyrinth. The Vanguard enlisted the help of Invisible Stalkers giving them the order, "Kill anyone who enters this room." There were meant to be more Stalkers in this room, but the poor wording of the command led to the unfortunate death of the Vanguard member that summoned them. This room, similar to the last, has several decoy doors, that are mimics. In this labyrinth is a spiraling area with a supernatural poisonous mist. This mist is generated by a creature imprisoned beneath the spiral area, magically imbued with agelessness and the ability to survive without nourishment - a sad life. Vents above the creature allow the mist to enter the spiral area. In the center of this spiral area is a lever that creates new openings in the labyrinth. Unless pulled, there is actually no way to exit the labyrinth. An adventurer would need the Periapt of Health to survive in the spiral area long enough to even reach the lever. The new openings will lead to the center of the labyrinth which has a trap door and ladder, leading deeper into The Vault. While not necessary the Pyramid Paper Weight is helpful in this room (though it cannot remove the walls surrounding the exit). Patrolling Room This room forces an adventurer to navigate it avoiding several hazards. The first of which are Clay Golems. The Vanguard made many sacrifices to learn the spells necessary to create these creatures. They made them blind, but compensated them with intense hearing capabilities. The first area of the room has several noisy hazards in the adventures path, including piles of rubble, curtains with noisy trinkets hanging from them, and twisting pathways. The adventurer must take care not to create noise as any noise created will be detected by the Clay Golem in the area and bring it's swift, powerful, magically imbued attacks to bear. There are bells placed around this area for adventurers to use to distract this creature. The second area is a set of three straight-aways, that the first Golem cannot reach. Yet there is another Golem endlessly patrolling these straight-aways, along with another hazard. The Vanguard went through great pains to capture several large Gelatinous Cubes, and even greater pains to learn spells to compel them to patrol in set paths. There are bells in this area as well. Beyond this is the third and final area of this room. A lava pit with several constantly disassembling and reassembling floor panels. The floor rotates between these two states so quickly, that only by using the Comb of Time-Stop can a normal person get beyond the floor. A person would not be able to fly above the panels as streaks of flame break forth during the lowered state of the panels. At the end of this area is a switch that locks the floor in the raised position, as well as a door leading into the final room of The Vault. The Comb of Time-Stop can be helpful in other parts of this room. Safe Room As soon as someone enters the room they'd notice a bird-bath like structure with a healing liquid, put there to heal any adventurers who had made it this far. The Vanguard wanted to restore the health of any adventure that made it that far, as there are no more hazards left for adventures to get through - as the Vault was designed to make obtaining such powerful Items very difficult, not to necessarily kill those who attempted to obtain them. Five box-like areas, two to the left, two to the right, and one straight ahead are in this room. A final challenge to gain these items, is one would have to have the Gauntlet of Rust to melt the box-like structures containing the Items. Each box-like area has images grafted into it reflecting the item they contain. The items are as follows clockwise, starting from the left: * Mirror of Opposition * Shoe, Left * Ball of Yarn * The Ring * Knucklebone of Fickle Fortune Exiting The Vault would require the Parchment of Transport, as there are no doors with key-holes in the entire Vault (this was done as to not allow any adventurer to leave and recuperate). Unfulfilled Plans Between the Patrolling Room and the Safe Room was meant to be another room. The purpose of this room was to allow the Worm that Walks one final attempt to discourage an adventurer from using the Items contained within. And if that fails yet again, he along with the Iron Golems in the room would attempt to kill the adventurer. The room would be filled with other metal objects for the Worm that Walks to cast animate object on. While not necessary, the Gauntlet of Rust would have been helpful in this room, as all the enemies in this room, save the Worm that Walks, are made of metal. These plans went unfulfilled because any open paths that would of allowed the Worm that Walks to travel to this room, even using his unique abilities, would allow the possibility of the adventurer using a similar method to skip past vast swaths of The Vault. The original plans for the Safe Room were also different. The boxes containing the items were originally to be made of the same material the wall in the first room was, rendering it immune to both the Gauntlet of Rust and Pyramid Paper Weight. In front of each box was to be an acitvatable guardian. After activating and defeating one of these guardians, they would drop a drawing of a door. The drawing would be of the door that would lead to the inside of the box the guardian was guarding. This idea was scrapped because the Vanguard wished to not have any doors inside the Vault have a keyhole, so as to force the adventurer to obtain yet another Item in order to successfully navigate the Vault. Category:Place Category:T1 Category:Pre-Season __NOEDITSECTION__